


(Not a) Haiku #3

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Or not, Poetry, Profanity, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol
Summary: My friend asked me to write a haiku in her yearbook





	(Not a) Haiku #3

What the fuck should I put  
I don't fucking know, my friend  
But here we go, k?


End file.
